The Mystery Behind Krisoff's Parents
by IrresistiblyCute
Summary: Just an idea I had.
1. The Parents

**I do not own Frozen. Just an idea I had.**

**The Mystery of Kristoff's Parents**

Kristoff is hanging out on his new sled with Sven. He hands a carrot to Sven. "Ah ah Shaare." Sven takes a bite and Kristoff takes it and takes a bite.

"What are we going to do Sven? I want to marry Anna. I want my parents there though. I just don't know where they are."

"Haaawww?" Sven makes a confused face.

"We have to find them." He gets up and Sven stands up too. Look of adventure in their eyes.

Anna walks up, "Uuuhhh.. what's going on? You guys have this look of I'm on a mission."

Kristoff awkward says, "Oh uh. No we're just practicing."

Anna says in a suspicious voice, "Practicing what?"

Kristoff replies, "Oh uh we are practicing our stance at the wedding."

Anna laughs and says, "Okay guys. You need to work on that. I'm going to see what Elsa is doing." She walks away. Laughing to herself.

Sven looks at Kristoff with a questioning look.

Kristoff says, "Don't look at me like that. I can't tell her! It has to be a surprise in the end."

Sven rolls his eyes.

"Alright let's go Sven." Kristoff states as he starts his journey to find his parents.

Cuts to Elsa….

Pacing around the room she is looking at the requirements for her being Queen. She wanted to forget that she had to get married by age 25 but the clock was ticking for her to find a man. She turns 25 in 4 months.

"Oh god. What am I going to do? I can't help but think no one will love me enough to marry me." Elsa says to herself. "I can't tell Anna yet because she so excited about planning her wedding. I just don't know where to begin." Hears a knock on the door.

Anna knocking on door says, "Elsa! I came to see you! Let me in!

Elsa opens the door and fake smiles, "Hey Anna!

Anna walks in and hugs Elsa. "Did you see Kristoff and Sven today? They are acting so weird."

Elsa replies, "No I haven't. Aren't they always weird?" Elsa says while laughing.

Anna says, "Yea. You're right I'm probably being crazy." Then laughs. Moment of silence. "What are you doing in here?"

Elsa says, "Oh I'm just making sure your wedding plans are still in order."

Anna says in a matter of fact tone, "Elsa I know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

Elsa thinks of how to say it in way that won't worry her. "I was looking over the requirements of being queen." Quickly says, "It says I have to marry before I'm 25."

Cuts to Kristoff and Sven.

"Kristoff IS HOME!" His troll mom comes rolling out.

Kristoff says, "Mom, I'm just here to see you." As they hug.

Mom says, "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

Kristoff replies, "I want to let you know before I go do this. I'm seeking out my real parents."

Mom sighs and says, "I've been waiting for this day."

Kristoff hugs her again and says, "You raised me well mom. I just want to know."

Mom replies, "It's okay son. I will always be here no matter what."

Kristoff says, "I love you mom."

Mom says, "I love you too Kristoff"

Kristoff walks off with Sven after.

Kristoff says, "Alright Sven. I got the okay. Let's look where we lived first."

They started walking into the woods.

Cuts to Elsa and Anna.

Anna has a look of excitement and says, "OMG Elsa! This is great! We can start getting you dates and getting you all dressed up! Do you have an online dating account yet? This is going to be FUN!

Elsa says, "You think so? I'm worried nobody will like me let alone love me."

Anna looks at Elsa and says, "Elsa, you are beautiful who wouldn't love you?"

They smile and Elsa says, "So what's a dating site?"

Anna replies, "I have so much to teach you!"

Cuts to Kristoff and Sven.

They are riding through the woods in the sleigh. "Hello?" Kristoff is walking into the home he was born in and lived in when he was little.

A reply was heard in the far back room in the castle. "Hello? Who's there?"

Kristoff makes his way in the room. Chills running through him. His thoughts racing. "Hey dad." He walks in and see's Adam or as most people refer to him as Beast from Beauty and the beast.


	2. The Secret

I do not own Frozen or Beauty and the Beast or any other Disney characters or ideas. Just my own.

**The Secret**

Kristoff looks over at Adam (beast from beauty and the beast)

Adam has the look of surprise, "Kristoff? Is that you?"

Kristoff looks at his father and says, "Yes father, it's me."

The last time Kristoff saw his father he had gotten lost and his dad tried and tried to find him. He had thought all hope was lost until this day.

Adam grasped Kristoff in his arms. "I never thought I'd see you again." A tear rolls down his eye.

Kristoff says, "I'm so sorry. I never should have walked away from the house. I just wanted to explore. I didn't know it would be impossible to find you again." Embracing his dad.

Sven looks at them in awe.

Adam says, "Who's this reindeer?"

Kristoff replies, "Oh, sorry. This is Sven my best friend. If it weren't for him I don't know what I would have done."

Adam pats Sven and says, "Any friend of my son's is a friend of mine."

Kristoff looks at Adam and says, "Where's mom?"

A minute later a voice is heard. "Adam, who are you talking to?"

Belle appears. She immediately runs over and hugs Kristoff.

Belle says, "How did you find us?" With happy tears running down her face.

Cuts to Anna and Elsa

Anna says, "Elsa put this picture on your dating profile. It looks so you." It's a pic of Elsa in the snow.

Elsa replies in a questioning way, "Are you sure? My hair looks crazy in that picture."

Anna says, "OH wait what about this one?" It's a picture of Elsa ice skating.

Elsa says, "Isn't that a little much?"

Anna says, "No it's perfect. You have put a picture that sums you up in one."

Elsa says, "LOOK! I already got a message! You were right!"

Anna replies, "Who's the message from? Click on it! "

It reads, "You are the most beautiful and graceful woman I have ever seen skate." Username is: JacktheFrost

Elsa says, "So kind." And holds her hand over her heart.

Anna says, "Omg reply!"

Elsa says, "What should I say? He's very cute too."

Elsa writes, "So what does Jack the Frost do for fun?"

He replies with, "Haha. It's Jack Frost and I love snowball fights and drinking hot cocoa."

Elsa giggles to herself, "He's so dreamy."

Anna says, "Oh god. Don't get too attached yet. You haven't even met him."

Elsa replies to Jack, "We should go ice skating some time."

Jack says, "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

Elsa says, "Tomorrow afternoon outside the castle."

Jack replies, "See you then. Even a blizzard couldn't stop me."

Elsa laughs and says, "Lol. I'll try not to cause one. See you then."

Cuts back to Kristoff and his family

Kristoff and his mom and dad in the castle at the table.

Kristoff explains, "I followed my heart and intuition. I was raised by trolls. I decided to try to find you again because I'm getting married. I kept thinking I want you at my wedding. So I found you. You all are going to love Anna!"

Belle says in an exciting tone, "I can't wait to meet her! When is the wedding? We need to arrange a dinner before so we can meet."

Kristoff says, "We have a lot to catch up on."

Adam cuts in, "I would be delighted to meet the wife to be. We should have a ball to celebrate."

Kristoff replies, "That's a good idea. Anna loves balls. I will tell her." Kristoff burps.

Belle says with a laugh, "Well we need to teach you manners first."

Cuts back to Anna and Elsa

"Well I have a date." Elsa says in a matter of fact tone.

Anna replies, "That was quick! What are you going to wear?"

Elsa says, "We are going to ice skate out here in the courtyard. So probably something easy to skate in."

Anna says, "I know the exact outfit. You remember when you ran away and you created that ice dress? Wear that."

Elsa goes, "Uhhh.. I don't know.. That seems a bit dressy."

Anna replies, "You only get one first date with this guy. It will work!"

Elsa says, "We should go see what Sven and Kristoff are doing?"

Anna replies, "Yea we should see what they are up to. It's been a minute since we saw them."

Elsa and Anna walk over to where Sven and Kristoff are usually when they sell ice on their sled. No one was to be found.

Anna looks around other places they usually are.

Anna says, "Where are they? I hope they are alright."

Elsa says, "I hope he didn't get cold feet before the wedding."

Then Kristoff shows up right as they are arriving back at the castle.

"There you guys are!" Anna says in excitement. Where have you been?"

Kristoff replies, "We went to find my parents. My real parents."

Anna looks shocked, "You found them? Who are they? Why wouldn't you tell me? This is crazy!"

Kristoff explains, "Well they want to throw us a ball celebrating our wedding. My mom's name is Belle and my father's name is Adam."

Anna hugs Kristoff. "I'm glad you found them before our wedding. I know that was important to you."

Anna looks at Sven and says, "You da man Sven."

Kristoff says, "So what have you girls been doing?"

Elsa replies in a quiet voice, "I have a date tomorrow."

Kristoff says, "What? With who?"

Anna says excitedly, "Elsa is going on a date with Jack Frost."

Cuts to Belle and Adam

Belle says, "I can't believe our son is getting married. I wish we told him he has a brother."

Adam replies, "This is a lot at once. We will tell him at the ball. We can't keep this a secret. Jack Frost will be happy he has a brother."


	3. The Surprise

I do not own frozen, Beauty and the Beast, Jack Frost, or any other Disney characters. Just my own ideas.

**The Surprise**

Elsa looks through her messages with Jack and thinks it's a good idea to meet at the ball instead of ice skating.

Elsa writes, "Hey Jack!

Jack replies, "Hello beautiful."

Elsa blushes and responds with, "My plans have changed for this evening. Would you like to accompany me to the ball I have to attend?"

Jack responds, "Oh. I would absolutely love to but I coincidentally I have a ball to attend to as well my parents are throwing."

Elsa sadly replies, "Oh. Well snow check?"

Jack says, "Yea definitely."

It cuts to Kristoff, Sven, and Anna

Anna says, "I'm so nervous about meeting your real parents."

Kristoff replies unconcerned, "Don't be. I barely know them myself remember?"

Sven is trying to catch snowflakes while they talk.

Anna and Kristoff hug. While Anna says, "I hope Elsa isn't too upset she had to cancel on Jack for the ball."

Kristoff responds reassuringly, "It will work out. I know it will."

He kisses her cheek.

Cuts to Beauty and the Beast.

Belle is in Jack's room.

Belle says, "Jack, I want you to look your best tonight."

Jack replies with a smile, "I always do."

Belle fixes his tie and says, "We have a wonderful surprise at the ball for you tonight."

"I hope it's a beautiful single woman." Jack says with a grin.

Belle laughs and says, "Not quite."

3 hours later.

Adam and Belle walk down the stairs in their ballroom.

"Welcome to our home!" Adam says.

Anna and Kristoff step forward then bow and curtsy.

Anna runs up to Belle and hugs her and says, "Nice to meet you!"

Belle embraces Anna and says, "I'm please you found Kristoff. You are very beautiful."

Anna says, "This is my sister Elsa!"

Elsa says very quietly, "Hi." She then see's someone out of the corner of her eye that looks like it could be Jack from the dating site. She's thinking it can't be him because he was at a ball with his parents.

Belle notices Elsa looking at Jack and yells, "Jack get over here!"

Elsa immediately turns red. It was him.

Jack walks over looking at Elsa like she is the most beautiful woman in the world.

Elsa is wearing her Ice dress.

Jack says, "Hi, I'm Jack Frost. You look familiar."

Elsa replies nervously, "It's me Elsa from the online dating site. So this was the ball you were talking about?

Belle says, "Jack this is someone I wanted you to meet. This is Kristoff he is your brother." He's also getting married to this beautiful lady Anna."

Kristoff has a shocked look on his face with his jaw dropped. He says, "I have a brother? I have a brother!"

Jack is taken aback and says, "Hi. Congrats on the wedding."

Elsa says, "Well this is awkward."

Everybody laughs.

Jack holds his hand out to Elsa and says, "Shall we dance?"

Elsa blushes and takes his hand and says, "I'm not the best at dancing but I will try." They walk onto the dance floor.

Kristoff holds out his hand to Anna, "My lady."

Anna almost trips while walking over to Kristoff and grabs his arm while running to the dance floor and says, "Let's do it!"


End file.
